Ronno
Ronno is een van de twee schurken (De andere is de De Mens of Jager) uit Bambi (1942) en de slechterik uit Bambi II (2006). Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Ronno is niet echt een aardig hert. Als hij ouder is, daagt hij Bambi uit tot een gevecht, vanwege het feit dat hij Bambi haat, en de partner wenst te worden van Feline, dit omdat hij al verliefd op haar was sinds zijn kindertijd. Al maakt Feline hem heel duidelijk, dat ze totaal geen interesse in hem heeft. Vervolgens gaat Bambi het gevecht met hem aan, als Bambi ziet dat Ronno zijn gewei gebruikt om Feline te dwingen naar de kant die hij wilt. Ronno is heel respectloos naar iedereen toe, inclusief zijn eigen moeder, die hij praktisch pest als kalf. Ronno is als kalf een opschepper, een bullebak, leugenaar, manipulatief en een lafaard. Verder heeft Ronno, hoogmoet, met name als zijn gewei begint door te komen en zijn vlekken verdwijnen. Fysieke Verschijning Als kalf, had Ronno een donkerbruine vacht, groene ogen, en een oor met een hap uit. Als jongvolwassenen, blijft hij hetzelfde behalve dat zijn ogen van groen naar roodbruin veranderen, en dat hij een gewei heeft met drie punten aan Aan de hand van zijn verschijning, kunnen we zeggen dat Ronno, enkele maanden ouder is dan Bambi. In tegenstelling tot Bambi had Ronno, geen vlekken meer en een beginnend gewei terwijl Bambi, nog vlekken heeft, en nog niet over een beginnend gewei beschikt (tot het einde van Bambi II). In Bambi heeft Ronno drie takken aan zijn gewei als jongvolwassenen, terwijl Bambi slechts twee takken heeft. Verschijningen ''Bambi In de eerste film verschijnt, Ronno aan het eind van de dagdroom van Bambi. Hij verschijnt uit een struik waarin Feline verdwenen is, Bambi die nog steeds aan het dagdromen is, volgt haar snel. Bambi's dagdroom eindigt, met Ronno's verschijning. Ronno heeft geen gesproken lijnen in de film, al zijn Ronno's bedoelingen duidelijk. Hij dwingt Feline onmiddellijk achteruit, met zijn gewei, hij blijft Feline achteruit drijven, totdat Bambi ingrijpt. De twee beginnen te vechten. Aan het begin van hun gevecht is Ronno aan de winnende hand, totdat Bambi er in slaagt om hem over een klif te gooien (Ronno overleefd de val). Het is niet geweten of Ronno de brand overleefde, omdat dit de enige scène is waarin Ronno opduikt Bambi II thumb|left|218px|Ronno in Bambi IIIn tegenstelling tot de eerste film, heeft Ronno in ''Bambi II, veel meer persoonlijkheid gekregen, en krijgt hij tekst. Als Bambi en zijn vrienden naar de bosmarmot aan het kijken zijn, laat Ronno het diertje schrikken met een luide "BOE!", hierdoor valt de bosmarmot terug in zijn hol en lacht hij luid, terwijl de andere dieren diep teleurgesteld vertrekken, maar hij houd hen tegen door te zeggen dat hij De Mens zag en verteld hen, dat hij De Mens heeft aangevallen met zijn gewei. Het is duidelijk dat, hij het verhaal uit zijn duim zuigt, in een poging respect te krijgen. Feline die weet dat het onmogelijk is voor een kalf, om De Mens aan te vallen, zegt beleeft tegen Ronno dat het onmogelijk is, met een zeker sarcasme in haar stem. Bambi die Ronno's verhaal wel geloofd, vanwege zijn naïviteit, is verwonderd en zegt: "Wow dat is echt ongelooflijk". Ronno die denkt dat Bambi hem niet gelooft, zegt tegen Bambi: "Noem je me een leugenaar?". Kort hierna daagt Ronno, Bambi uit tot een gevecht. Stampertje moedigt Bambi dan wat aan om met Ronno, te vechten. Na wat Stampertje gezegd heeft beledigd, Ronno Bambi's naam, door te zeggen: "Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?", Ronno lacht ermee en vervolgens dwingt hij het jongere kalf tegen een boom. Valk voordat de twee kalfjes, een gevecht starten, roept Ronno's moeder hem. Ronno die lastig is, omdat hij niet kon vechten met Bambi, roept dan tegen zijn moeder en zegt'':"MA! How many times to I have to tell ya, don't bother me if I try to make new friends!!"'' waarop zij antwoord: "Sorry, dear!" Wat later in de film is Ronno, verliefd geworden op Feline, vanwege haar schoonheid, hij verteld Feline wat over zichzelf, maar ze geloofd dat Ronno niet is wat hij beweerd te zijn en ze laat duidelijk zien dat ze Ronno's gezelschap niet erg op prijs stelt. Feline hoort vervolgens Bambi roepen, en gaat dan kijken wat er mis is met hem. Ronno die boos is omdat Feline, geen aandacht meer aan hem schenkt beledigt Bambi opnieuw, door aan het andere kalf te vertellen dat hij getuigen was toen Bambi bevroor van angst, toen De Mens en zijn jachthonden hem aanvielen op de weide, vlak voor de ogen van zijn vader, De Grote Prins. Ronno verteld dan tegen Bambi dat je aan de hand van wat er gebeurd is, de lafaards en de dappere uit elkaar kunt houden. Bambi antwoord hierop dat hij geen lafaard is, en Bambi'' 'gromt' naar Ronno. Als Ronno vervolgens Feline tracht te dwingen, met hem mee te gaan, neemt Bambi het voor haar op. Ronno begint Bambi, dan te plagen omdat Bambi bevriend is met Stampertje en Bloempje. Stampertje geeft, Bambi een duw in een poging hem aan te moedigen, om het op te nemen tegen Ronno. Door de duw van het konijn valt Ronno in een modderplas. Ronno die woest is, begint de twee op te jagen. Doordat Ronno hem opjaagt springt, Bambi over een grote kloof om zo, te ontkomen aan Ronno. Eenmaal aan de andere kant, komt Bambi zijn vader tegen, terwijl Ronno terug gaat. De Grote Prins is, onder de indruk van de sprong en ze gaan dan samen naar huis. Ronno tracht dan op zijn beurt over de kloof te springen, maar hij valt in de modder. Ronno duikt terug op tijdens het lied ''"Als Het Weer Lente Wordt", terwijl hij aan het meelopen is met de andere bokken, hij loopt mee met een opgeheven staart en een fiere houding. Als De Grote Prins, Ronno voorbij steekt, zegt hij "Woah!", zijn uitdrukkingen veranderen vervolgens in woede en jaloezie, als Bambi hem op zijn beurt voorbij steekt. Ronno versneld in een poging Bambi in te halen, en De Grote Prins bij te houden, helaas voor Ronno is Bambi veel sneller dan hem, en blijft Bambi naast zijn vader lopen, hierdoor laten Bambi en De Grote Prins, zowel Ronno als de rest van de andere bokken, ver achter hun. Enkele scènes later duikt Ronno terug op, wanneer Mena Bambi mee neemt, naar haar huis. Ronno zegt vervolgens tegen Bambi dat hij afscheid, wou nemen en dat hij dacht dat, ze vrienden waren en dat hij echt medelijden met hem heeft omdat, zijn vader zich zo voor Bambi schaamt, dat hij hem weggeeft. Dit maakt Bambi zo boos, dat hij Ronno aanvalt, tijdens hun gevecht, duwt Ronno, Mena per ongeluk in een valstrik. Mena verteld dan tegen, de twee kalfjes dat ze moeten vluchten, vanwege het feit dat de bel op de val De Jagers, onmiddellijk waarschuwt en hen verteld waar ze zijn. Onmiddellijk hierna is in de verte hondengeblaf te horen. Ronno vlucht, meteen en roept op zijn "Mama", wat ook meteen Ronno's lafheid onthuld. Bambi daarentegen, blijft staan waar hij staat, bevroren van angst. Tegen het eind van de film duikt Ronno op, na de ongemakkelijke kus van Bambi en Feline en zweert wraak. Ronno wilt dan weggaan, maar hij stapt op een schildpad, die hem in zijn neus bijt. Hierna begint Ronno te roepen "Get it OFF!!!" terwijl hij herhaaldelijk rond springt in paniek, waarop Bloempje zegt "See? I told you turtles were scary." De dieren lachen allemaal. Kort hierna zien we de scène waar De Grote Prins, Bambi een mooie weide te midden van het bos laat zien, waar De Grote Prins, Bambi's moeder voor het eerst ontmoette. De film eindigt met het lied "Een Nieuw Begin" Trivia *In de eerste film, zegt Ronno niks, hij wordt uitgedrukt aan de hand van dreigende muziek (net zoals bij De Mens of Jager) *Zijn geweien heten''Stab en Jab'', in Bambi II *In het boek waarop Bambi is gebaseerd, was Ronno één van de jonge prinsen in het bos, naast Bambi en een ander hert Karus genaamd *In Bambi II waar de jonge Ronno, Feline dwingt om achteruit te gaan en Bambi en Ronno hun gevecht aan het einde van Bambi II, verwijst naar hun gevecht in Bambi als de twee jongvolwassen zijn *Er wordt gehint in Bambi II dat Ronno jaloers is op Bambi omdat hij de zoon is, van De Grote Prins van het Woud Galerij Bambi Het Gevecht Disney BE|De vecht scène van Ronno en Bambi, uit Bambi Bambi and Ronno Fight Scene HD|De vecht scène van Ronno en Bambi, uit Bambi (Engels).|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daAkMQHnuTM Bambi 2 Escape from Ronno|Ontsnappen aan Ronno in Bambi II (Engels). Bronnen *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daAkMQHnuTM *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX-d0CSfGaQ *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ywH2MFIMOM Universum en:Ronno es:Ronno fr:Ronno it:Ronno pt:Ronno pt-br:Ronno ru:Ронно Categorie:Bambi personages Categorie:Bambi II personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Herten